Live to Tell the Tale
by LeftRightLeftRightLeft42
Summary: Edward is a delinquent, allegedly . After "the incident" he is sent to Chief Swan's boy's home in Forks. What happens when the new town delinquent, Edward Cullen, meets the town goody-girl, Bella Swan? Is it really wise to fall in love with a delinquent?
1. Rules and Regulations

**Hello! This is an edit/rewrite of my story formerly known as Lovers In Japan. (if you knew it by that name). I decided to edit it, and start updating it again.**

**Summary: Edward is a delinquent, allegedly. After "the incident," he sent to a boy's home in Forks. What happens when the new town delinquent meets the town goody-girl Bella Swan? Is it wise to fall in love with a delinquent?**

**This story will also have a playlist, a new song will come with each chapter.**

**So hopefully, you'll like it and please review!**

**Oh and you might want to use the ½ setting in the corner, for easier reading.**

**LeftRightLeftRightLeft42**

Prologue

I never thought I'd let someone new into my life, much less my heart.

Yet, here I was again being an idiot for ever thinking that just this one time it could be different, that I could have that picture perfect life.

I stood there, searching her eyes and face for any sign that indicated we could ever make it, with my screwed up mentality and all.

I stuck my hand into my pocket and pulled out the ring, and set it into the palm of her hand. I took one last look into her eyes; she gazed at my face searching for answers.

"Edward…" she quietly whispered.

I turned my back, and left. I couldn't give her the answers, because I didn't have them.

I fled because it was the only thing I knew how to do.

**Chapter 1: Rules and Regulations**

**Chapter Song: Burn it all Down- Bring on the Comets**

**Edward**

I stood in my room, lighting a cigarette not really caring if my parents would notice.

I did whatever I felt like. They weren't even my real parents, it's not like they had really any authority over me. We didn't share genes, so whatever.

Maybe they did, I just didn't really care or give a shit for that matter.

I opened the window and climbed out onto the roof to watch the setting sun on the California horizon. I sat there for what felt like forever until I heard the signal. I carefully climbed down the side of the house to meet my friend Leo.

"Hey, what's up man?" I casually asked while taking a drag from my cigarette. Nasty habit, I know but I couldn't seem to get over the comfort it provided in tense situations.

"We got a job to pull down at Riverside." He said in the darkness of my backyard. I scoffed, the word "job" was code for "we need to go to care of a problem" right now.

"What kind of job?" I asked, curious of what exactly this "job" entailed. I couldn't really afford to get in anymore trouble. Carlisle and Esme, and especially Carlisle…would have a major bitch fest over my "behavior"

"Lacey's ex beat her pretty badly, yesterday." He ground out, angrily. Why that little creep, I guess he didn't understand the little chat we had with him the other day.

"That son of a bitch. I assume were going to rough him a bit." I growled, already fuming with angry at that creep who dared to harm a friend of ours.

Lacey was a part of our tight knit group, she was like a sister to us. Whenever she got a boyfriend, he was forewarned that if he ever hurt her he would answer to us. Her last seemed a little off to me, he was a cocky loser. I didn't like him, but Lacey did so Leo and I put up with him for her sake.

" Let's get going before he gets too far, yeah?" Leo questioned, already beginning to hop my fence.

"Let's jet." I said while smirking. I threw my cigarette in the grass and stamped it out.

We ran through the warm streets of the California night. I coughed a lot while running, it was those damn cigarettes.

We had just reached Lacey's house on the other side of town when we saw a dark figure lingering around her front lawn. I looked toward the house and the lights were off. Her parents weren't home, her dad left and her mom was never home. She was always running around with some guy. Never a care about Lacey, she was just like me when it came to our pasts.

_Flashback_

_I was 6 years old when me and my mom where walking home from the park because I had insisted that we go and play on the swings. She being the loving mother that she was took me to the park where we stayed for hours laughing sliding down the slide and swinging on the swings._

_When we had to leave, it was nightfall around 7:45. She grabbed my hand and towed me away from the park as we began to walk back to our house. She began to pull my hand to walk faster; I didn't understand why we were going so fast. I turned around to see a dark shadow follow us._

_I said, "Mommy some one's coming with us." She turned around and was faced by the figure of a man with a gun in his hand. She had her purse with her in case I wanted to get ice cream. He asked repeatedly for the money in her purse, she began to rifle through it to find the money while he shouted "hurry up."_

_I guess she didn't get the money fast enough because I headr a loud bang, and saw as she fell to the ground. Tears ran down my face as I looked at my mother lying on the ground. I looked up to see the man had disappeared without taking her purse._

_I crouched down to look at her as she gasped her last words to me. "Edward, I love you son. Don't forget me."_

_And then she was gone out of my life forever. I sat there and sobbed, I must have fallen asleep next to her that night on the sidewalk because I was awakened by screaming and shouting._

_I wondered if she would still be with me if my stupid 6 year old self had never wanted to go to the park that day… I would always blame myself…_

_End Flashback_

"Edward, Edward you okay man?" someone said waving their hand in my face, it was Leo. I hadn't realized that I'd zoned out and had a stray tear on my cheek. I quickly wiped it away, not wanting anyone to witness my moment of weakness.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Leo and Lace were the only ones who knew my story, and I kept it that way. We were in it together, never turn your back on each other.

The staggering figure came into view with a vodka bottle in hand. We both knew who this drunken idiot was, Marky boy, Lacey's ex.

"Well, well look who's hyped up on cheap vodka?" I taunted, ready to get this done and head back home without any trouble or unwanted attention.

"Who are you…?" he slurred, waving the vodka bottle around in his hand.

"Your worst nightmare." I said while I swung my fist and punched him right in the eye.

He instantly falls backwards and onto the grass. Leo grabbed him by his shirt collar and kicked him right in the stomach and he fell back again.

"Fuck you!" he shouted while throwing the vodka bottle straight at me. The drunk bastard managed to get me right by the eye. I felt as the glass shattered and cut my temple…that was going to leave a mark.

I turned to see Leo in a fist fight with Mark, he had him pinned to the ground but he was struggling to keep him down. I seriously hope that this wouldn't end badly for both our sakes'

"Edward, get over here!" he shouted, exasperated.

I ran over and tackled Mark, I had him the ground and he was screaming his stupid head off. If he didn't shut up the cops were going to be here. I turned my head slightly to see that the houses in the neighborhood had their lights on.

We had to finish this quick or we would get busted.

I punched him in the nose, and felt satisfied when I heard it crack. Then in the distance I heard sirens that were nearing, which meant cops and cops meant trouble for me and Leo.

"Edward, come on we gotta get out of here!" Leo shouted at me from somewhere in the darkness.

The cop cars were closing in, I heard as the squad cars pulled up to a screeching halt. This was not going to end well. Leo yanked me off the ground and the both of us took off running from the cops down the opposite street.

I heard the police shouting for us to surrender. There was no way I was going to do that, Leo wouldn't either. We kept running until we heard shouts fired in our direction, and the cops had us cornered near a street lamp. Fuck, I was pretty sure they had us captured, and pretty much done for.

"Put your hands up, NOW!" they shouted at us. We put our hands in the air as the cops approached us with their guns drawn.

Why did they have guns? It's not like we killed anybody.

Of course the LAPD, knew me and my track record. They still remembered me from the "incident"

I felt as the police officer cuffed me and told me I was being arrested for battery and assault. Oh goody, keep adding to the list guys. Mark should be arrested for domestic assault, I would be sure to rat him out once we got to the police station.

I knew I'd be fine, that idiot wouldn't dare press charges on me or Leo.

I was thrown into the cop car, and hauled off to the police station for questioning where they would call my parents. I knew they would bail me out, they always did. But I'd have to face the disapproval of Carlisle and Esme.

I felt bad because I knew that would surely upset Esme again.

I was now at home sitting on the couch, feeling pleased with myself because I accomplished what I needed to do and free of trouble.

"Edward, I can't believe you!" my father shouted at me. I knew he was livid, but I couldn't really do anything to help that. He knew I'd do almost anything for Lacey.

"What?" I asked arrogantly, we'd had this conversation god knows how many times. They all ended with me sitting there arguing and then storming out.

"Why do you do this to your mother and me?" I scoffed at the word "mother." I loved Esme, as a mother but she wasn't _my _mother. She was a sweet, kind person and I was sorry that she had to deal with my stupid shit.

I shrugged my shoulders waiting for what he had to say next.

"Your mother and I have decided that were sending you away." oh goody, time off from living in la casa de Cullen of rules and regulations.

"Where to?" I asked uninterested because this was the same threat he used everytime, but he never actually sent me packing.

"A boy's home in Forks, Washington." Say what? Why the hell would I ever go to a place named Forks?

They should've named it Spoons or Knives if they were trying to achieve the stupidest town name in America award.

"Now why would I do that?" I asked irritated. California was my home, and I had no intentions of leaving. I grew up here, and I wasn't leaving it or my friends behind for some podunk town in Washington.

"We've had enough of this behavior. It's a small town, no place for you to find trouble." Yeah well we'll see about that father Carlisle.

Ha, I was right…podunk town, where's the fun?

"Boy's home?" I question. Am I a boy? Do I look ten? No and no, I was the teen delinquent (allegedly).

I wasn't about to live with a bunch of boys in Knives town, oh sorry I mean Forks.

"Yes, it's run by a friend of mine, the chief of police in Forks, Charlie Swan." Great another cop to police me around. But a cop, seriously?

"I expect to hear of no trouble from you." he said sternly. I'll try my best sir…

"So where is this Sporks town?" I asked being stupid.

"It's Forks." He replied warily, aware of my attitude.

"Yeah whatever Forks, Sporks same thing." I said annoyed. Life just gets better and better.

I guess my parents were serious about this whole boy's home thing. I had no idea how long I would be in this so called Forks town. There was no way I could get out of this, I had to go. I was angry that I would be leaving Leo and Lacey here in California.

Who was going to help him defend Lace? My parents had told me that it was a small town, so I predicted that I'd be gossip the day I arrived there.

I pictured hearing, "look there's delinquent boy!" that would be just grand, since I hated people gossiping around like old women.

I wasn't actually a delinquent, I was allegedly one. All the things that I've done weren't for the sake of getting into trouble; I did them because I was defending my friends and my dignity.

I wasn't a bad person, I never was. I guess I looked like a delinquent to people because my clothes were either torn or black. Most people usually shied away from me because they were afraid, and they probably thought I was on drugs too.

I looked around my room, sadly, wondering when I would see it again. I spent most of my time in here either listening to music or just thinking.

I didn't pack much stuff for the road.

I packed clothes… enough to last me for awhile.

My mother's wedding ring.

A framed photograph of the both of us.

A pack of cigarettes. I doubted that any boy's home would have any cigarettes around.

My iPod and phone. The iPod being more important of course.

My M4 Leica. My most prized possession, the camera. It was my one piece of vintage heaven, it worked like a charm**. **

And a total of ten dollars. I had no credit card or wallet anymore; they took that from me too.

I closed my black, worn duffel bag with all my stuff in it, ready to go to this hellhole.

Last night I also learned that I would be enrolled in Forks High School, and I was to pass junior year. Oh goody! I am so fortunate to attend school with a bunch of stuck up pricks in a small town. After that was said and done I could come back home to my California.

I said goodbye to my room, and trudged down the stairs of my parent's house. I met them in the foyer for a last once over on the rules.

"Ready, Edward?" asked my father, he was frowning at me.

"No." I replied, speaking truthfully of the matter at hand.

"You have to understand that this is for your own benefit son." He said sadly, shaking his head.

"Sure it is." I mumbled. I don't believe that, nothing is for my benefit. They were basically giving up on me because they couldn't handle me and my baggage of emotional crap.

"I phoned the home manger, Chief Swan, he'll be there to pick you up." Carlisle announced.

"Why is he cop? Am I going to be thrown on lock down?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, Edward. I expect to hear no trouble from you." He stated again.

Alright I get it, behave like a saint.

"Yeah sure." I snapped, wanting to get this chit chat over with.

"Listen carefully the rules are…

_1. No drugs_

_2. No smoking_

_3. No swearing/ attitude_

_4. No fighting_

_5. No alcohol_

_6. No running off_

_7. No Arson_

I smirked; I may have done some of the things on the list but drugs was definitely not one of them.

Lay down the law, chief.

"Did you hear me?" he asked, aware of my inattention.

"Yes, was I supposed to being taking notes?" I asked sarcastically while motioning to the imaginary pen and pad in my hand.

"No, and remember none of that smart-ass attitude you just gave me." He scolded me.

"What smart-ass attitude? I am a gentlemen, remember?" I asked while pretending to look innocent while holding back my laughter.

"I'm serious, this is not funny." He said sternly, all the while Esme was staring at me with tears in her eyes. Once again I feel like such, a basterd for making her cry.

"But it is." I replied, muffling my laughter.

"Listen, this is not vacation, this is punishment." Sure it is, Carlisle.

"That incident was not a joke, you could have been seriously hurt and you would be in jail." He said using his "authority" voice.

"But I wasn't. I lived." I replied. He never could say what actually happened, it was always "the incident" We never talked about it, ever.

I always heard this when; I did something "bad."

'"Chief Swan and his daughter are very nice people." He said out of nowhere as we got into the car.

"What?" I asked, curious.

"I said Chief Swan and his daughter are nice people." Who?

"Did you say daughter?" I questioned warily.

"Yes, she helps out at the boy's home. Chief Swan said she'll keep an eye on you."

"Why?" I asked irked. He didn't answer my question.

"She's your age." Great another _girl._ Lacey was the only friend I had that was a girl, and I liked it that way.

I turned my head away and looked out the window, to see the palm trees zipping by. I was going to miss California. I was going to miss the nights when I sat outside my window to watch the night sky.

**I'm currently editing the next 2 chapters, so they'll come soon. Oh and if you want go check out my other story, Abercrombie & Fitch Never Looked so Good (or any others!)**


	2. Welcome to Hell

**Hi! Thanks for the alerts, favorites, and reviews. But please review more! It lets me know what you think.**

**And don't forget, this story has a playlist. One song, per chapter. (sometimes 2). I'll be posting the on my profile as well, please let me know if you want links to them on my page. I seriously recommend that you check out the songs!**

**Oh and I am looking for a Beta for this story (or for any of my other stories) to help me with editing and ideas. So if you're up for the job, please PM or say in a review if you are up for the job.**

**LeftRightLeftRightLeft42**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Hell**

**Chapter Song: How To Be Dead – Snow Patrol**

**Edward**

I arrived at the airport, and boarded the plane without looking back at my father. I sat in my seat and shoved headphones in my ears for the entire flight. I might as well enjoy the last bits of freedom that I had, for now.

They announced that we would be landing. Minutes later I walked out of the airport to be greeted by a dismal, gray sky. On top of that it was raining; well this place is just plain fucking _ugly._ Where the hell is the damn sun?

Nonexistent according to this place.

I stood outside like an idiot getting wet in the rain, looking around for the police officer guy that was supposed to pick me up and ship me off to the boys' home. I looked up to see a guy leaning against a police cruiser. He didn't look threatening or anything, but I did note that he had a gun. That's probably him; I bet he'll make me sit in the back behind the bars like a zoo animal.

I walked up to him, and asked his name.

"Are you Chief Swan?" I asked sounding bored.

"Yes, you must be Edward Cullen."

"Yeah that would be me." I replied. Yes, delinquent Cullen reporting for duty. Hardy-har har.

"Okay, you can get in the back." Super cool, I get to sit behind the bars like a _real _criminal.

I so called it. He would be exhibiting me like a zoo animal for the whole town to see. I got in the back seat behind the bars. My first thoughts of this place as I looked out the window: Too wet, too dark, and everyone is staring at me. Fuck off, people.

We drove in silence until, the cop starting asking incessant questions. Great…fire away chief.

"So Edward how's California?" He asked. Well California, is California.

"Warm." I answered, done with unecessary chatter to fill the awkward silence.

"Unlike this hellhole." I muttered so he couldn't hear me.

"What was that?" he asked carefully, yeah you heard me buddy.

"Nothing." I answered.

We pulled up to a large house, or mansion type thing. I guess this cop was loaded, no wonder he could afford to run a boys home. I looked around and noted that it was in a more secluded place. Next to the house was a building, I climbed out of the car and walked over to the gate with a sign above it.

'Welcome to Hunter's Home for Boys' it should have said 'Welcome to Hunter's Hellhole' Blah, I hated this place, already. I saw nowhere to escape to, how disheartening.

I scoffed at the word "boy." I wasn't a boy anymore, why the hell was I here? Right, because Mother and Father Cullen couldn't handle their delinquent son, so they dumped him on someone poor unsuspecting fool to deal with all his shit.

Chief Swan walked up right next to me, and handed me my duffel bag.

"Well here we are." He announced a little too enthusiastically. Um, no…tone it down on the cheeriness…no cheer for me today.

"Great." I said with a forced smile. I looked up at the grey sky, and it looked like the rain was going to come down ever harder, was that possible? I guess so, because a big fat rain drop landed on my forehead.

Rain, rain, go away….go fucking bother someone else….

He walked me inside and showed me to the room that I would be staying in. We walked down a long corridor. I looked down the corridor to see a door, it probably lead to Chief Swan's mansion, house thing. It was probably locked though, because I was down the hall.

"Well here you are Edward. If you need anything I'll be around in my office." He said pointing over to a door near the common area.

I silently nodded and he left me alone, thank goodness.

I observed my jail cell, it wasn't too bad. It had a bed in the corner that had seen better days and a night stand with a lamp. I threw my duffel bag onto the floor, and looked out the window. This place was really a bore, was it always this fucking gray? What was I going to do for fun round here?

Count the rain drops? I think not.

I rose from the bed and opened my duffel bag, and pulled out the picture of me and her. I placed it on the nightstand next to my bed. I spent the next 10 minutes or so, staring intently at it. I sighed and decided it was time I get a look around the Hunter's boy home. I might as well scope out the place if I was going to be staying here…for awhile. I shuddered just thinking about it.

I got up and shut my door on the way out. I walked down the long corridor we had come through earlier. I noticed boys of all ages, some were young and a few were around my age. No one really seemed to be doing anything of interest. Of course this was _Forks, _who could have fun in a podunk, little town like this. I missed California, it thrived with the night life that I had grown accustomed to.

_Welcome to Party central_…I thought sarcastically.

I reached the end of the corridor, and peeked my head around the corner to see a communal room where everyone was hanging out. Yeah, there was no way I was going in there. I turned around to walk back to my room but I was interrupted by a soft voice. Crap, I was caught before I could make a quick exit.

"Hey I'm Bella, are you Edward? Do you need anything?" she asked sweetly with a melodic voice that sounded nervous and afraid.

I turned to face a beautiful girl with long brown, chocolate hair and eyes. Was this the chief's daughter? I might as well keep my distance while I had the chance. She was beautiful, and seemingly deathly afraid of me.

I silently nodded while looking into those deep, chocolate colored eyes. And then like the ass that I am…I walked away.

I wonder what my problem was, why couldn't I just talk like a normal person. She probably thought I was some psychotic rapist or something. I guess I couldn't blame her though.

I walked into my room and flopped down on my bed.

Life sucks, _my_ life in particular.

**Bella**

I was in my room, straightening and organizing. Not to mention locking all my valuables away.

Charlie had told me about a favor that his friend, Carlisle Cullen, had asked him to do. He asked that we take his teenage, delinquent son into our boy's home. Charlie of course accepted because he wanted to help I didn't blame him. I didn't get it though, couldn't he go to juvie or something equally weird as that.

I changed into a baggy sweater, for all I knew this guy could be some psychotic rapist.

I felt bad for thinking this but, hey I gotta do what I gotta do. I wasn't about to let some creep come here and think he can rule the place.

Our boy's home wasn't for delinquents, it was for boys who had lost their home or came from broken homes. And here at Hunter's they maintained a permanent residence next to Charlie and I's house or very large house. His father had left him a large amount of money, and he used it to build us the house of our dreams and a boy's home. It was a lifelong dream of Charlie's; to help the community beyond his duty of Chief of Police.

I had been working at Hunter's every since it opened seven years ago. Charlie even gave me the liberty to name it, and so I named it Hunter's. I honestly had no idea why, I just loved the name Hunter. I sighed; Charlie would be here soon with delinquent boy. I bet he was pretty bad-ass with tattoos and a piercing, and whatever else that would make him look scary.

Before Charlie left to pick him up, he told me that he was giving this guy the room in the corridor that connected our house to the boy's home. Great, now he had the potential to scare the shit out of me if I ever needed to get something from the building at night. I wasn't to comfy with the idea that he could probably pick the lock on it or something.

He also informed me that he would be going to school with me, and that I was to "keep an eye" on him. I'm sure he was a really tough guy, and need no looking after. I was already afraid of him, and I haven't even met him yet. Charlie was crazy, I think the guy can take care of himself.

I walked downstairs and through the door that connected to the home. My job was to hang around with some of the younger boys here, and make them feel at home. I loved it because some of them were so young. I wasn't the only who worked here, but I had privilege to do so because I was the chief's daughter.

I noticed my favorite bunch of little kids, I ran over to them, and they surrounded me shouting "Hello's."

One kid in particular that I was attached to was a brown haired boy named David who was about five years old. I remember the first day he was here; he confidently came up to me and said,

"Hi my names David, what's yours?" Ever since then he was my buddy.

I picked him up to give him piggyback ride around the room. He was shouting and laughing until I put him down so he could play with his friends. All these kids had similar stories, bad parents and drugs. They were all rescued and brought here, there smiles brightened my day.

Then there were some of the older boys who I had gotten to know over the years.

I met Jasper, three years ago when he arrived at the boy's home. He was 14 year old boy whose parents had both been put in jail for DUI and drug possession. And ever since then he's been my best friend. We were best friends, and just like brother and sister. He was my partner in crime, so to speak.

I noticed Jazz hanging out in the den and I walked over to sit with him.

"Hey, Jazz."I said. I had completely forgotten until now that Charlie should be arriving with delinquent boy anytime soon. The reminder made me nervous, and a little jittery.

"Hey, Bella." He said while running a hand through his blond hair.

"So has this delinquent boy arrived yet?" he asked while chuckling because I had been calling him delinquent boy. I wasn't being fair, but a rep was a rep.

"uh no.." I was cut short because I saw Charlie pass by with a tall figure following behind him.

Whoa, this guy was really tall and probably intimidating. I started picking at the hem of the sweatshirt, a nervous tick I suppose.

"Delinquent boy has just rolled in." I groaned while staring at his back.

Minutes passed by and I saw Charlie walking out of the corridor, and into his office. I was too chicken to go and meet him so I stayed on the couch with Jasper biding my time because Charlie was bound to introduce me to him.

I turned my head to see a tuft of bronze hair peeking around the corner. Was that delinquent boy? Maybe he needed something, I should probably go ask. It's now or never.

I got up, and Jasper threw me knowing look. I threw him a look as well, Jazz knew I was a little freaked out by this whole situation….well maybe a lot.

I walked around to the corridor and was met with the most beautiful guy I have ever seen. His hair was some sort of odd bronze color, and it flopped right onto his fore head. He had a tall, muscular frame. I noticed he was wearing black, torn jeans and shoes with a dark black leather jacket.

He looked very intimidating.

And dangerous.

An inviting sort of danger.

I looked up at his face that had perfect cheekbones and the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen. They were a beautiful hunter green.

"Hey I'm Bella, are you Edward? Do you need anything?" I asked trying not to sound afraid, but my voice betrayed me, failing miserably. He looked completely different from what I had been imagining all day. No weird piercings were apparent, and no tattoos visible. But he looked like he would probably have them somewhere, on his arm or something.

He looked at me with those piercing hunter green eyes, simply shook his head and walked to his room. Well, I guess that was a no.

That was the last I saw of Hunter boy that afternoon.

**Please leave your thoughts in a review, please!**

**Oh and if you could please go vote in my poll, the question is: What story should I focus on? (with 6 options) Thanks!**


	3. My Darling, I've Forgotten

**A/N: Enjoy the chapter! Please leave your thoughts, thanks. **

**Chapter 3: My Darling, I've Forgotten**

**Chapter Song: Better Things by Passion Pit**

**Edward**

I lay awake that night, listening to the rain drops against my window. I don't know how anybody got sleep around here with the incessant rain and all. I guess it was rain capital of the U.S, and proud owner of the weirdest town name in America.

I got restless trying to sleep, so I decided to light a cigarette. I'd have to be careful; I wouldn't want to get kicked out of this place on my first night. Heaven forbid I did anything to harm the place. But maybe they were expecting me to screw up this fast, and burn the place down. I'm pretty sure this place wasn't for "delinquents" like me, so they would be wary of me. I was here to serve my punishment and to "get my act together," whatever that was supposed to mean.

My act didn't need any "getting together." It was perfectly fine the way it was.

I rolled out of bed, grabbed my cigarettes and a lighter. I slipped my coat and shoes on, while discreetly closing the door of my prison cell.

It was pitch black in the hallway, and I had no idea where the exit was. I looked to the left and saw a door, I walked over and turned the knob but it was locked. You've got to be kidding, this place was locked, how am I supposed to get out of here? Why lock the door? Idiots.

I headed back to my door and rounded the corner that lead me into the den where I saw everybody this afternoon. Then I remembered the girl with the brown eyes that had spoken to me last afternoon, she had sweet and pure aura that surrounded her. She looked like one of those girls who went to church on Sunday, got perfect grades, and was completely obedient. The complete opposite of someone like me, the "hoodlum."

I couldn't believe how much of a jerk I was to her yesterday; I didn't even talk to her. Not even a word, _note to self _actually talk to her. Well if that was even possible, she seemed deathly afraid of me when she saw me. I'm such an ass, I scared her right off the bat.

I quietly walked through the den past a couple of chairs, until I finally noticed the front doors. I heard light footsteps approaching, so I stood completely still.

"What are you doing?" asked a kid who stepped out from behind a chair.

Shit, the one time I try to sneak out for a smoke a kid catches me.

"Uh…nothing." I lied.

"Why are you awake? Are you going somewhere? Because you're not supposed to." This kid could talk fast.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I lied again.

"Yeah you do." He insisted. The kid looked to be around 5 or 6 years old, wearing Batman pajamas.

"No I don't." I retorted, rubbing my face in frustration.

"Then why are you holding that box of cigarettes? You know those are bad for people." He replied. No shit, really? This kid was a smart ass.

"What box of cigarettes?" I questioned while hiding them in my back pocket.

"The one you put behind your back." He answered easily, smart ass and perceptive.

"I don't have anything." I insisted, trying to get him to run off and leave me alone. I was faintly surprised that he wasn't afraid of me or anything.

"Yes you do!" he shouted, waving his hands in the air.

"Damn, be quiet kid." I said while pinching the bridge of my nose. This was going to be harder than I thought. I can get away from the cops, and yet I couldn't get away from a 6 year old kid.

"You said a bad word!" he shouted again, while pointing at me.

"SHH, kid. You're going to wake everyone up." I hissed at him, seriously keep it quiet. All I wanted was a quick smoke, and I couldn't even have that.

"Stop calling me kid I do have a name, I'm Chris. What's yours?" he asked while holding out his hand. T

"Edward." I sighed, while shaking his tiny hand. Remind me, what am I doing again?

"What are you doing awake?" I asked hoping to get him to leave.

"I couldn't sleep." He replied, scratching his head.

"Well me either, you should get back to bed." I ordered, trying yet again to shake him off.

"Why?" he whined loudly. Jesus, children could be so difficult. Why can't they just listen?

"Because I said so." I huffed in exasperation.

"Why? Your being such an ass." Did he just call me an ass? A kid called _me_ an ass; my standards were just getting higher and higher.

"Look who said the bad word now. If you don't go back to bed, then I'll tell someone you said that bad word. Who taught you that word anyway?" I questioned, faintly wondering who was corrupting a 6 year old kid.

"Fine, my friend Bella says it sometimes. You know what? You have really weird colored hair. Did you paint it or something?" Who's Bella? Eh, whatever at least I got this kid to finally go away. And I apparently had weird colored hair, that never ceases to amaze me.

"Ok, yeah that's cool. Run along now." I huffed, motioning with my hand for him to leave.

"Bye weirdo." He said while waving at me before he left. Weirdo? I guess I deserved it. I deserved every stupid fucking thing that happened to me,

I finally walked out the front door, and took cover under the overhanging roof. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it. I looked to the left to see Chief's Swan's house, there was one light shining through a top story window. I looked up to see a silhouette standing in front of the window sill, looking down at me. I quickly moved further under the roof to avoid being seen by whoever was in that window.

I stood outside watching the rain fall, as I blew puffs of smoke from my mouth. After awhile I decided I should head back inside because I remembered that chief Swan mentioned that I had to get a job to feed myself. Cool, huh? They don't even give me food.I guess it was one of my father's rules that they not feed me. So I was going job hunting with Chief Swan tomorrow. I could only imagine the number of choices I had for a job.

I carefully opened the door and slipped inside. I noticed the clock on the wall that said it was 4:30 a.m. Great I had three hours until the chief came to get me. I quietly walked through the den, silently hoping that the kid was not here to ambush me again. I finally made it back to my room without any interruptions this time. I flopped down on my bed, deciding that I was not tired so I grabbed my iPod and put the headphones in my ears and hit play.

I eventually fell asleep, until I woke and noticed I had fifteen minutes before Chief Swan arrived to pick me up for "job hunting." Yay, a job! Maybe, I'll get stuck with a stupid job like selling hot dogs and offering weenie samples in front of a super market.

_Shit,_ I muttered and got up to find some clothes. I suddenly wondered where the bathroom was, where was I going to shower? Oh, the many perks of my new bachelor pad…ha.

I opened my door, and peeked my head around the corner to see if anyone was up. The coast was clear, nobody was up. I shouldn't be either, this was ridiculously early to be up and about. I walked back into my room and grabbed some clothes and a towel and left my room in search of the bathroom. I walked further down the hallway and turned around and past the den. I kept walking until I saw the bathroom sign. I pushed the door open, and noticed rows of showers and sinks, great everyone shares this bathroom. I looked around and noticed that it was empty except for me.

I showered and brushed my teeth, and got out of there before anyone else came in. I headed back to my room to wait for Chief Swan to arrive. I eventually heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I answered sounding bored.

"Morning Edward, I found a few places that are hiring." He said. Sounds like fun!

"Ok." I muttered.

I followed him out of my room and out the door of the building. I took the liberty of sitting in the front this time, I wasn't about to sit like a monkey behind the bars. That was bad enough the first time, thank you very much.

He drove into the town past the high school and into the parking lot of a grocery store. We walked in through the sliding doors only to see a few people in the entire store.

Wow, this looked like fun! Where's the party?

The chief took me to see the store manager. The minute he saw me, he looked me over deciding whether he wanted to give me the job or not. I didn't think he wanted to. I guess the chief must've given him a look because he quickly agreed to hire me. Wow, what a miracle.

He handed me the ugliest color apron I have ever seen in my entire life as well as one of those chipper 'Hi my name is ' name tags. Great, I threw the apron over my head, and was told I was to work at the cash register. I love the register! Fuck the stupid register….

The chief left me to work because I agreed to be employed here, I was not about to work in some clothing store where I'd have to find the right fucking clothing sizes for people all day long. Since the grocery store was party central, I'd be able to have some peace and quiet in my new mundane job. Commence the head banging in 3 seconds….

I trudged over to my cashier station, and flicked on the light that showed that station #14 was open. I looked around and noted that it was empty except for me and a couple of employees, where's the Sunday morning rush? I was so bored by now that I kept opening and closing the cash register door, over and over again.

I had been here for over an hour, and not even a single customer. Not that it bothered me or anything, but I was getting pretty fucking bored just standing here like an idiot doing nothing. Why couldn't they just make me work as a stock boy? I would be totally okay with that, it involved no interaction with other people. But no, they made _me _the _talker_ work at the register.

I poked my head around my register to see what everybody else was doing. I saw a short girl with the same ugly colored apron as me, stacking magazines on a shelf. She turned around the exact same time to meet my gaze, as if she knew I was looking in her direction. She danced over to my register.

"You must be new." She stated in a chipper voice.

"Is it that obvious?" I questioned, quirking an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, it's pretty much all over your face." She replied.

"And how would you know that, Mary?" I asked while observing the name on her tag.

"I just do. And call me Alice. No one calls me Mary unless they want my fist shoved in their face." She chirped. My type of attitude, even though she had such a high pitched voice. She seemed easy to talk to. Doesn't seem to take shit from anyone, thank goodness.

She had black, spiky hair. Thank, god for someone who has some originality around here. I noticed that her hair wasn't the only original part about her. Her pants were a bright yellow, with bright pink chucks. And pink ray-bans clipped onto her apron. The girl marched to the beat of her own drum

"That's a bit harsh, don't you think?" I mused aloud, inquiring to her violent statement.

"Nope, would you liked to be called delinquent boy?" she challenged as I raised my eyebrow.

"News travels fast, pal. Everyone knows you're here. You now live in the Podunk town of Washington." She stated while waving a sparkly hand at me which was covered in bracelets of every color.

"Delinquent boy?" I asked, horrified. Who calls me delinquent boy? I guess, I earned it though.

"Yeah, that's what I've heard. You prefer something else, Edward?" she asked noting my name tag just like I had with hers.

"I guess not." I replied, playing with the conveyer belt of my aisle. I looked down to see that she was staring at me intently.

"What?" I inquired. People were always staring at me, it was so annoying. I hated when people kept openly staring at me.

"Is that your natural hair color?" What is with people and my hair? I didn't get it.

"No, when I was three I dumped a bucket of paint over my head." I deadpanned.

She just grinned at me, while leaning her elbows on the conveyer belt. She seemed to have no problem with my snarky attitude or comeback for that matter.

"Interesting." Alice mumbled while observing my hair. "You start Forks high tomorrow." She stated like she already knew and completely out of the blue.

"Yes, I do unfortunately." I grumbled.

"We are going to be friends." she said abruptly. "I can see it already."

"Really and how would you know? For all you know, I could think you're really annoying." I challenged. I didn't, she was the only person I had met here so far that had a backbone.

"I just do." She said while smiling up at me. Her bluntness and sarcasm were almost as good as mine. "Yeah, I'll help you survive around here." Alice said confidently. She laughed at me as I raised my eyebrows. I looked at her again, and she was staring intently at me again.

"What is it now?" I quipped. People sure liked to stare at me a lot, it was rather annoying. Usually the glaring scared them off pretty good.

"You know, you kind of have that badass look going on." She explained, gesturing at me.

"Yeah, I'm _so_ badass." I retorted sarcastically.

"It's true, you have that kind of looking going on." She said while eyeing me carefully.

"Sure I do." I replied dumbly. I looked behind her to see that I had customers approaching. She turned around to see a line forming.

"You're famous now." She chirped, amused by me…apparently.

"Ha-ha." I laughed dryly. I was dreading the impending onslaught of annoying customers approaching my register.

"Bye, delinquent boy." She sing-songed while dancing away from me and heading back to the magazines she was stacking. Did she just call me, delinquent boy?

"Bye, Mary!" I shouted in her direction to get back at her little nickname for me. She turned around to stick her middle finger at me.

And I of course being the badass that I am, I did the same.

My shift at the store had finally ended after the long, mundane hours had passed. I decided to grab a few notebooks and pencils, my version of school supply shopping. Yay, school!

I walked out of the sliding door of the grocery store, flinging my bag around. I guess that I had to walk "home," because I obviously had no car or a ride.

And of course, the sky decided that it wanted to pour rain on me.

I trudged through the rain, until I finally saw that stupid: Welcome to Hunter's! Sign.

I wondered if anybody would care if "re-decorated" that sign. It seemed like a pretty tempting idea. I'm thinking blue and red spray paint would do the trick.

That's when I remembered that I had to walk through the front door and right through the den where everyone else was. Great, just fan fucking-tastic.I pulled the door open, hoping no one would notice me walk through. I walked through, darting my eyes around to see if anyone would ambush me. The coast was clear, so I walked through until a voice stopped. Damn it, screw you.

"Edward, how was the first day on the job?" Chief Swan asked me.

"Fun." I deadpanned, intent on ending the conversation quickly.

"Okay. Edward there's someone I'd like you to meet." Huh, who the hell would he want me to meet? My new nanny? The person who was supposed to keep an "eye" on me.

"Sure." I replied knowing it was not a question. And then the girl, who I was a complete jerk to last night, appeared at his side. Shit, shit.

"Edward, this is my daughter Bella." He said. I guessed he didn't know that we had met already. Well I guess I wouldn't call that a meeting because I didn't say anything. Or do anything, but scare her.

"Hi." I mumbled.

"Hi." She mumbled back, seeming embarrassed.

"So Edward, you'll start school tomorrow with Bella. She'll be giving you a ride every day." What? Shit, she was probably still deathly afraid me. I felt really bad about that.

"Yeah, okay then." I said while hurrying off to my room.

Why am I such a monumental jerk? I can't even believe how much of an asshole I am. I think I forgot my purpose….what is wrong with me, again?

I had said a total of 4 words to her. I was determined to fix that. I opened the door to my room and flopped down onto my bed. I just sat there, doing nothing until I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said loudly.

"Hello…?"

**Next update will be soon. (So go check out my other stories in the mean time!) Thanks for reading! Thoughts, please?**


End file.
